


Wake up and smell the rainbow

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom, Confusion, Handcuffs, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Smut, Jody Mills - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shocked Sam, discovering, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Cas has Dean in handcuffs, Sam is NOT prepared for that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the "SPN cluedo challenge 2k17" hosted by @huntingandwritingthings  
> My words were Bathroom and Handcuffs.

“What do you mean you ‘can't find the keys’?” Dean’s voice rose incredulously.

“I-I thought I had them here!” There was a hint of desperation in his voice as he pointed at the pouch that the handcuffs came in when he bought them. “Dean, I'm so sorry--I need to--I'm just gonna-- I'm gonna go and see if they're in my room.” Cas could hardly make full sentences; this had NOT gone the way he had planned.

It was only the two of them in the bunker since Sam was away hunting with Jody and Claire. Both Dean and Cas had offered to follow, but Sam and Jody had strongly agreed that they could handle this case without them.

“Well, it's a good thing Sam’s not home,” Cas said in hopes of making the mood a little better but he was met with that look of discontent that showed Dean’s dimples.

“Yeah, yeah...how are we gonna solve this?” Dean sighed lifting his cuffed wrists towards Cas.

Cas scurried away to his bedroom to look for the key. Maybe it had fallen out into the box it came in? _God, I hope so_ , he thought, frantically searching through not only the box, but the entire room.

“CAAAAS!” Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway, sending flushes of panic through Cas’s body. He turned and quickly got back to the bathroom where Dean was cuffed, hands above his head, around the boom holding the shower curtain.

“I’m so sorry, I just can't find it. Couldn’t you just pick the locks?”

Dean gave him his best “fuck you” face. “I could, if I had one hand free or if they weren't suspended several inches above my head,” he said through gritted teeth.

Then Dean sighed, letting some of the initial anger out. “Get me a lock pick, and I'll walk you through the fine art of picking handcuffs.” A tired smile showed in the corners of his mouth.“Cas, it's okay. I'm sorry, I know this was just a joke and...well-” the small chain rattled against the boom when he moved his hands “-let's just try to make me a free man again.”

Cas left the bathroom again after careful instructions from Dean on where to find a lock pick in his room. Top drawer, left hand side on the desk with the computer on it, he found the small container without trouble and chose two different ones, just to be on the safe side.

 

In the meantime, Jody had followed Sam to the bunker after the hunt. It had been an easy hunt this time. An old, longtime uninhabited house, bought by a young couple. In less than two days of moving in, they had a pretty clear idea about why the lovely house with the wonderful garden had been cheap and abandoned for so long.

The hunter trio had done the usual research, found the ghost, put a salt circle around the young couple while they dug up the grave so they could salt and burn the body. Three hunters for the job was maybe a bit excessive but it had been fun being around each other. They dropped Claire off at a friends house before heading to the bunker.

“It'll be nice seeing Cas and Dean again,” Jody said as she got out of the car. “Haven't seen them in...how long? When was it, during the holidays?”

“Yeah, I think you're right,” Sam agreed, pushing down the handle on the door between the garage and bunker. The corridor was dimly lit and silent as the entered, the soft soles of their shoes made hardly any noise and the conversation died off as they turned a corner of the corridor.

A stretch of light across the hallway was the first indication of someone being in the bathroom.

“Hello--?” Jody fell silent as she heard a sound from inside the bathroom.

“Uhm, am I doing it right?”

“Just get it in there, _all_ the way in, until you hit the spot.”

“Maybe if I move in closer?” The sound of bodies moving, the rattle of...chains? Strained breaths and low almost moaning sounds “So it'll be easier to reach, can I stand like this? It's not uncomfortable for you, is it?”

“Ah, you need to hurry, my arms are getting numb!”

Jody slowly turned to Sam, brows raised high, mouthing “Wow, did you know?” to him, but by the look on his face she could already tell he didn't have a clue. He looked almost nauseous, swallowing hard as he shook his head.

 

 _Picking locks was not that easy_ , Cas thought to himself as he tried to feel his way inside the lock with the bent bobby pin. Even harder when he was standing so close to Dean, who was only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips. Cas couldn't help but feel distracted by Dean’s almost naked body being so close that he could feel the air heating between them.

His cheeks flushed with red as he had to change his position and their torsos touched.

Dean softly cleared his throat. “Can you feel it?” His voice so close Cas could feel it ghost over his cheek.

“Uhm...I...” Cas had to collect himself for a second “Yes! I think I got it!” He turned the lock pick and could hear a tiny ‘click’ as the handcuffs finally opened. Dean let slip a soft sigh of relief as he let his hands drop, stroking Cas’s arms on their way down.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. They were standing way too close, Cas’ heart beating hard against the rib cage, Dean's hands hovering over his lower arms, not touching but not letting go. A whiff of air made the door creak and the moment was lost. Cas jerked backwards and gave Dean a frightened look. Was Sam back?

When they didn't hear anything more they relaxed. “I should probably get dressed,” Dean said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed handing Dean the lock pick. “Here, you might wanna take off the other one too.”

Dean chortled softly while meeting Cas’s eyes. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

“I believe it's almost time for food. I'll head to the kitchen. Is there anything I can start preparing?” Cas asked.

Dean had picked the lock and placed the handcuffs on the sink before he reached for his clothes. “ Uhm, yeah, you can chop one onion and dice some bacon, I'll be there soon.”

 

“You want a beer? I want a beer.” Sam took two big steps to the fridge. He opened the bottles, handed one to Jody and almost emptied his in one long swallow.

Jody studied him with mild concern and amusement. “Wow, Sam, this is...ehum big!” She had a sip of her beer and added, “I mean, we’ve all seen Dean pace the floors whenever Cas is missing, and all those longing stares...but who knew!?”

"I, I really don't...hmm, I-how am I supposed to process this?” Sam sank down on one of the kitchen chairs. “It kinda fits, I just...haven't thought about it I guess.” He raked his hands through his hair with a sigh.

Looking up, he froze with his hands still at the back of his head, staring at the man in the doorway. “Oh, Cas! Hi!” Sam let his hands down, painfully aware of how over enthusiastic he sounded.

Cas looked surprised. “Oh, hello Sam-” he turned to Jody, “-and Jody”

“Cas!” Jody dragged the ‘a’ in his name as she passed Sam to give Cas a hug.  
  


Dean was eyeing himself in the bathroom mirror as he got dressed. His hair was almost dry at this point, since Cas’ little practical joke had taken some time to fix. Dean closed his eyes as the memory of Cas leaning in close when he was reaching for the lock swept over him. There had been a moment between them, a moment when Dean was certain they’d kiss. He could still remember the scent of the angel, his best friend.

  _His best friend!_ Nothing more, _never_ anything more.

He splashed cold water in his face and met his own green eyes in the mirror.

“Forget about it, Dean,” he said to his reflection.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he stopped by his room to drop off some stuff before he continued to the kitchen. He was sure Cas was well on his way with the dinner preparations.

As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he noticed the skin on his wrists were all red and a little scuffed. “Cas, I swear I'm never gonna let you put me in cuffs again, just look at my --” Dean stopped short in the doorway when he met the eyes of his brother and Jody rather than the angel.

The heat spreading from Dean's chest and up to his cheeks was clear for all to see.

An equally red Cas turned his head back to the onion he was chopping.

 **To be continued**  


	2. Prayer's and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's finds himself in handcuffs, once again

Chapter 2

 

He used nights for reading. There were so many fantastic worlds to marvel over. So much to learn about the human nature, about thoughts and feelings.  Night time had always been his, the silent hours when he collected his thoughts and reflected over all the big and small things he’d experienced. A lot of his reflections were about human nature and...feelings.

 

For him, emotions were the most interesting part of it all.

 

In this world of seemingly total chaos and despair, there was a beautiful side to it all. There was, if you scratched the unruly surface, happiness, laughter, joy, longing...and love.

 

He sighed and put down the book he was reading. Something was stirring inside him, a restlessness from deep within. He couldn’t seem to find the peace that night time usually brought. He stood up as if doing so would rid him of the feeling. It did not help. Not much at least. That’s what made him decide to take a walk or, well, a flight as angels didn’t really walk anywhere unless they had to. Anyhow, he needed to move.

 

Just as he was about to leave, while standing outside in the corridor, he sensed something...a familiar longing. _Was Dean praying to him?_ No, it didn’t feel like his normal prayers. Cas picked up on feelings of distress, like Dean was being hunted, cornered even.

  
  


Dean was in handcuffs again, hands high above his head and Cas was fumbling with the lock, slowly leaning in, closer and closer. They stared at each other, flitting between eyes and soft lips. Dean could feel Cas’ breath ghosting against his chin, sending shivers down his spine, making his heart race. Heat rose through his body and painted his cheeks in soft pink as he felt Cas’ nose brush against his own and then Cas’ lips against his. An explosion of feelings burst inside his chest. Cas’ lips were so...dry? And they tasted like...cotton? Laundry detergent? _What the hell-?_

 

Dean woke up with his lips pressed against his pillow. _Fuck!_ He threw the pillow to the floor just as there was a soft knock on his door.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cas carefully opened the door and took a tentative step into the doorway. “Dean? Are you okay?” he frowned fleetingly as he looked over at Dean.

 

“Uhm..yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dean hoisted himself up on his elbow.

 

“I...I felt, _sensed_ really, that you were in some kind of danger. You were praying to me.” Cas answered.

 

 _Oh, shit!_ “No, I’m fine I just-” Dean was immensely glad about the dim lighting in the room that hopefully covered his blush “- had a dream.” He averted his eyes from Cas who was still standing on the threshold.

 

“Oh, okay.” There was both confusion and a hint of...sadness? in Cas’ voice. He lingered in the doorway, squinting his eyes towards Dean. “Well-” he cleared his throat “-I should leave then.”

 

 _Oh, no Cas, you can stay, please stay._ Dean thought to himself as he sunk down into the bed again.

 

“What?” Cas turned just as he was about to leave and looked back at Dean.

 

“What?” Dean’s heart beat so hard he was sure it could be heard from across the room.

 

“I thought you said something?” Cas’ hand was resting on the doorframe.

 

“No, it’s okay, Cas. I’m okay, you can go.” Dean turned to face the wall, determined not to think about the angel. A silent click was the only thing telling him that Cas had left.

  
  


Something had shifted. There was something new in the air. In some ways it felt familiar, like it had always been like this. It felt much like going outside after a cloudburst. It was the same world but it still felt new and improved.

 

The restlessness was still there after talking to Dean. Something was up with him, but why had he lied about it? Cas stepped outside the bunker, a soft breeze ruffling his hair as he stood there, not knowing where to go.

 

He remained there, lost in thought, until the sun came creeping over the trees. With a deep sigh he went inside again.

 

He found Sam in the kitchen, making coffee. The smell was pleasant. Cas stopped in the middle of a step, frowning as he took in the aroma filling his nostrils.

 

“Good morning-” Sam took a sip from his mug and looked at Cas. “What’s-” his brows furrowed ”-are you okay?”

 

“Uhm, I don’t know...it’s just-” he inhaled deeply again, held his breath shortly before he let it out again  “-I can smell the coffee Sam, like when I was human.” He sat down at the table with Sam.

 

Sam looked troubled at the news.

 

“I feel alright, just _more_ , if that makes sense?” Cas assured him.

 

It didn’t, a discontent ‘hmmm’ slipped from Sam as the sound of soft slippers came shuffling down the hall.

  
  
  


Dean hadn't slept a wink after the visit from Cas.  Tossing and turning, he had spent the rest of the night doing his best _not_ to think about the dream _or_ Cas.

 

He sauntered into the kitchen just as Cas got up to leave, almost crashing into Dean.

 

They stared at each other.

 

Dean had to will a blush away “Oh, good mornin’, sunshine!” he yawned and pulled his gaze from Cas only to find Sam’s bewildered look.

 

“Morning, Dean.” Cas eyed him. “You didn’t sleep after I left last night.” It was a statement, that immediately had Dean’s cheeks turning pink and Sam’s eyebrows shooting high. “I’m sorry if-”

 

“No, it’s no problem.” Dean interrupted. “I…” his voice died off when he saw his brothers face over Cas’ shoulder. He cleared his throat and murmured something about needing coffee as he pushed past Cas and into the kitchen.

 

Cas watched Dean as he poured himself a cup. When dean avoided his gaze, Cas sighed and left.

 

With a thump, Dean sat down in front of his brother.

 

“Dude?” Sam exclaimed in a hushed voice. “What is up with you two? Did you have a lovers quarrel or something?”

 

“I wish.” Dean whispered mindlessly to himself.

 

“What?” Sam blinked. Had he really heard that?

 

“Uhm...what?” Dean stroked the nape of his neck “No, we haven't…we’re not even, I mean, I'm not...he's not-” the confusion turned into annoyance “- dammit, Sammy, why would you even say such a thing?”

 

Sam watched his brother in disbelief. “Dean, it's okay. I know. You don't have to hide it.”

 

“Hide what?” Dean made his way to the sink, emptying the last of the coffee. There was frustration in his steps as he walked over to the fridge to find something to eat.

 

“Well, you know, that you are a thing.” Sam said as Dean pulled out the fixings for sandwiches and set to work making one.

 

Dean glared at his brother with a snort. “We are so not a _thing._ ”

 

“But...the other night, the handcuffs...we heard you two, and now he is in your room at nights and…” Sam’s brow pulled down in confusion.

 

Dean unintentionally slammed the fridge door shut after putting away the mayo and smoked ham. He had to place his hands against the counter-top to stop them from shaking.

 

They weren’t a thing, but God he wanted them to be. On the brink of losing himself in his thoughts, Dean cleared his throat and sighed. “The handcuffs were only a practical joke, Sam...and him being in my room last night was...nothing. He just thought he heard something, but it was...nothing.” He swallowed hard “I'm gonna eat this in my room.” He grabbed the sandwich, leaving his brother in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Those are what gives me life =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't really handle his feels and does his best to stay away from Cas. 
> 
> Warning: Major Character death...sort of, but really, WHO dies in the Supernatural Universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @waywardjoy for Beta this chapter.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr https://zummar.tumblr.com/

The following week Dean did his best to avoid Cas without being too obvious about it. All these feelings made it hard to be around him without being drained afterwards, so he simply stayed away. Made up hollow, stupid reasons for him to leave the room.  ‘I should probably do the dishes’ ‘I’ll be researching this in my room’ or murmuring something about laundry, just to get away.

 

Today was one of those days when he was hiding away in his room trying to find cases, reading newspapers online. Trying desperately to find meaning in the words on the screen and then with a sigh pushing himself away from the desk upon realizing he’d been on the same article for the last 10 minutes and still had no idea what it was about. He needed a break.

 

In the corridor he met Cas. The feeling of butterflies whirling through his heart made him draw for breath. Cas tilted his head with a concerned squint.

 

“Are you okay Dean?”

 

“I’m fine” Dean heard how harsh he sounded and tried to smooth it over with a smile that never reached his eyes.

 

“You don’t  _ look _ fine” Cas eyes seemed to bore into Dean’s soul. 

 

_ Then stop looking!  _ Dean thought to himself as he averted his eyes from Cas’. “I’m fine, Cas. Maybe I’m just a little tired, I don’t know”.

 

Cas took a step forward and raised his right hand towards Dean’s forehead who instinctively backed away from his touch, Cas let his hand fall slowly.  Dean stared at him, not sure of what had happened more than that he couldn’t bare if Cas touched him right now. 

 

The hurt and confused look in Cas’ eyes made Dean cringe, he bit his lower lip and said “I’m sorry, I’m just...it’s not something that you can fix, I’m just tired” he withheld as he turned to walk away. 

 

“I can cure fatigue” Cas walked up beside Dean, accompanying him down the corridor.

 

Dean gave him a tired look “I’ll just go to bed early tonight” 

  
  
  


Sam was sat in the library (coz, wherelse?) when Cas and Dean walked in. “I think I found us a case” he pointed at the screen in front of him “two mysterious deaths, women, aged 20, both with similar features like hair, build and eye color.”

 

“Huh?” Sounds like a creepy human to me.” Dean slunk down in the chair across the table from Sam. 

 

“Yeah, but-” Sam continued with a triumphant look in his eyes “-their hearts were torn right out of their chests”

 

“So, werewolves.” Cas concluded

 

“Yeah, and it’s only like a three hour drive from here so if we go now we’ll be done by nightfall.” He closed the computer in front of him as he pushed the chair from the table to stand up.”I’ll book a room at the nearest motel, you two don’t mind sharing bed right?” There was a small but unmistakable smirk in the corner of Sam’s mouth

 

Dean looked uneasy, like he’d been told to eat an entire bowl of arugula.

 

“Dean? Are you okay?” Dean’s mouth immediately twisted into a fake smile.

 

“Yeah! yeah, everything’s just a-okay!” Sam’s gaze wandered between his brother and the angel on his side. “God! WHY does everyone keep asking me that?!”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, it’s okay, then?” There was a short pause and a smile. “That you and Cas share a bed. I mean, you have done it before.” 

 

He could feel an uncomfortable heat rising from his neck, slowly turning his cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

 

“Wha- He’s an angel, he doesn’t-” Dean choked on his protest, realizing Sam’s just yanking his chain. Giving his brother a his most sincere ‘fuck you’ face Dean turned on his heel slamming right into Cas who was standing behind him. For a second their faces were as close as they had been while Cas tried to unlock the handcuffs. Dean’s gaze did a quick glance down to Cas’ lips before he gathered himself, and with a  _ Sorry, man _ scurried away from the library. 

  
  
  


Cas squinted at Sam, tilting his head to his left then up again. “Something happened in the library, right?”

 

Sam leaned against the impala while waiting for Dean who went back to the bunker to fetch the car keys he forgot in the other jacket. “Uhm, what do you mean?” his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Why did you ask if me and Dean would share a bed...you  _ know  _ I don’t sleep.” Cas could see pink spots spreading across Sam’s cheeks and his jawline clenching.

 

“I-” he cleared his throat “-I, it was just a joke.” Sam said with a sheepish look on his face.

 

“How? I’m not sure I understand what’s funny.” Cas’ eyes was still locked on Sam.

 

“Well.” He tried to find the right words “It was just some brotherly teasing, Cas”

 

The door from the bunker scrambled open as Dean came back with the keys and Sam let out a relieved sigh as he turned and entered the car’s passenger seat. 

  
  
  


Cas enjoyed riding in the backseat of the Impala, it gave him plenty of time to let his eyes trail across Dean’s profile and neck. Cas found himself wondering if Dean knew that there were freckles behind his ears, probably not. He found himself wanting to tell the man in the driver’s set, but something stopped him. He felt like it would sound strange. This was also strange he thought to himself, the fact that he didn’t say whatever popped into his mind. Something clicked in his head and he started to count in his mind all the things he did now that was new. He could appreciate smell better than before, he could feel the beat of his heart more than before and he could even taste food, just like when he was human. 

 

He was still an angel, right? He quickly took a flight just to be sure, almost landing between the brothers in the front seat but he managed to get back to his seat without them noticing him even being gone. Yep, he could still fly like before, but the wind felt fresher and had more aroma than it used to. He had also noticed some days ago that a sensation in his mouth came from him being thirsty. He had to tell the boys, but how? They would be worrying about it, trying to ‘fix’ him. _ What if, maybe  _ \- he looked at Dean, a warm feeling filling his chest - _ maybe he didn’t want to be ‘fixed’, maybe this could be a good thing? _

  
  


*****

 

The hunt went like expected at first, they found the werewolf and had him surrounded, when he without a warning launched at Castiel. His claws made big and deep scratches along Castiel’s right arm making him drop his angel blade. Picking it up he threw the blade at Cas just as Dean’s gun went off, placing a silver bullet in the werewolf chest.

 

It all happened within seconds and when the heavy body of the werewolf hit the floor and the loud thump of it ebbed out, an eerie silence fell in the small cabin that had been the werewolf’s hiding place. 

 

Dean looked at Sam and then over to the place where Cas should’ve been standing. In what felt like slow motion the brothers realized that the angel was lying down on the floor beside the dead body, with his angel blade deep in his left thigh. 

“Caaaaas”  Dean fell to his knees, his hands on Cas’s shoulders, mildly shaking him in a feeble attempt to wake him up.

 

“Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Leave a comment!
> 
> https://zummar.tumblr.com/


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is wounded and shows signs of humanity and maybe even mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @waywardjoy for Betaing this chapter too.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr https://zummar.tumblr.com/

 

Under the warm water in the motel shower Dean finally let his guard down and cried, letting the salty tears mix with the water. It was silent, exhausted tears that ran down his cheeks as he let the water warm his sore limbs. He could finally let it go, let it all out, the fear, the numbing realization that he had lost Cas, that his lifeless and bloody body would be one of his last memories of the angel. 

 

And then there was the relief when he and his brother heard a faint whine from Cas’s mouth. 

 

“Pull...it...out.” barely audible but in the quiet cabin both Dean and Sam had picked up on it. Dean looked questioning from Cas to Sam “What? What does he wa-” he had followed his brother’s eyes to the blade “-oh.” 

 

Sam reached for the silver handle and carefully drew it out of Cas’s thigh. Cas gasped and hitched for air as the blade left his body, grasping tightly at Dean’s arm to keep himself grounded.

 

Sam and Dean had carried him between them to the impala, and Dean had even placed a grey army blanket over him when they had gotten him settled in the backseat. 

 

The brothers had helped him inside the motel too. Leaning most of his bodyweight on them, they had led him inside, placed him on one of the beds and tended to his wounds.

  
  
  


Cas’s grace was scared to the extent that he couldn't heal himself like he usually did. Cas knew he was lucky that the blade had hit him in his thigh and not in the heart or stomach, then he most certainly wouldn’t be laying here all snuggly and warm under the covers. He was in pain, but that was nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

The water stopped pouring  in the shower at the other side of the wall and Cas could hear Dean’s wet feet against the bathroom floor. In the other bed Cas could hear the sound of a sleeping Sam, it was soothing, serene even.

 

_ I like it here _ , he thought as he turned against the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

 

Dean entered wearing only boxers, holding a towel in his left hand. His damp skin glistened in the soft sheen from the bedside lamp. Cas followed his every move, taking the sight of the hunter in, how his muscles tensed and relaxed with every step, how small drops of water escaped from Dean’s hair, making little splashes on his shoulders and small trails on his bare chest.  

 

“Cas? Are you okay?” 

 

Cas had been so deep in his own thoughts the sound of Dean’s low voice startled him.

 

“Yeah, I...I think so” he cleared his throat and looked up into the ceiling. 

 

“Are you sure? Do your wounds hurt? Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, Dean, it’s okay, I’m good.” Dean’s eyes lingered on Cas’s form before he turned to his duffle to fetch a t-shirt.

 

“You might need to scoot on over a bit so I can fit beside you”  Dean said when he returned to the bed where Cas was lying.

 

“Oh...but I..uhm, I don’t need to sleep, I’m...I can get up so you can-” Cas tried to raise himself up on his elbows and turn so he could get up, but the movement made him moan in discomfort.

 

“Cas don’t be silly, you’re hurt, you need to stay in bed for a while longer.” Dean lifted the covers and climbed in beside the angel. It felt...nice. The heat from the hunter’s body reminded Castiel of the feeling his grace gave him during a healing, he wanted to move closer to Dean, cuddle up behind him, but he didn’t.  He didn’t want to impose on Dean’s sleeping space. 

 

Trying to relax into his own space he listened to Dean’s rhythmic breathing which made him feel calmer, he turned his head and watched the man beside him. Dean’s eyes moved under the eyelids and his lips was slightly separated, he stirred in his sleep. Turning towards Cas Dean moved in closer, and without thinking Cas raised his arm so Dean could lay his head on his chest, Cas’s heart beat hard enough for him to worry it’d wake Dean but Dean kept on sleeping. 

 

The eternal Tuesdays of the autistic man’s heaven could not compare to this.  _ I feel safe here  _ Cas thought as his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep, for the first time in his angelic existence.

  
  
  


Dean woke up when the front door closed behind his brother. A little dazed he felt the weight of Cas’s hand on his waist, he lifted his head and found that his cheek was tightly pasted against Cas’s chest.  _ Oh God, had he been sleeping like this all night?  _ Dean whined in his mind as he slowly tried to pull away from Cas’s without waking him.

 

The door opened and Sam appeared in the doorway just as Dean reached for his pants.    
  
Sam gave him a mischievous smile. “Good morning,I brought breakfast. Did you have a good night's sleep?” his eyes flicked between his brother and the angel still lying in bed.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Dean murmured, glaring at his brother “Where’s the coffee?” He took the cup holder from his brother and sat down at the table. The beverage was scalding hot but Dean took two gulps without hesitation. 

 

Sam placed the white plastic bag on the table and picked up some wrapped sandwiches, unwrapping one he took a big bite out of it. “So,” he chewed and swallowed, “is there anything you'd like to tell me?” that mischievous smile was back.   
  


“Sam, let it go, would you?” Dean looked over at the sleeping angel. “And try to be quiet, we need to let him rest.” The brother’s looked at each other when it all dawned on them. Cas was sleeping! 

 

How?

 

“This can’t be good, can it?” They simultaneously leapt to their feet and over to the bed. “I mean, he looks peaceful and-” Dean reached down and touched Cas’s hand “-he’s warm and all but…” the scared expression on his face was mirrored by Sam. 

 

”We should wake him, right?”

 

“Yeah, probably.” Sam agreed just as Cas opened his eyes

 

“Hi guys.” he stroke his left hand over his face and then slowly hoisted himself up so he was seated with his back against the headboard “What’s up? Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Cas.” Sam’s voice was filled with worry. “Don’t you think it’s strange...you were sleeping?” he gestured towards Cas.

 

“Oh, yeah...that is strange” he looked at his body, lifted his hands and eyed them, turning his palms up and then down again, he touched the bandages on his right arm and then the one on his leg. “I...uhm...peculiar...the wounds on my arm seems to have healed, but not the leg, but it’s better, much better.” He loosened the bandages on his arm and as he said, it was healed, the only thing left was four pink streaks. 

 

Dean had sat down on the bed on Cas’s right side and Sam sunk down at his left when he said “Cas, don’t you think we need to talk about this? I mean, this isn’t the only thing right?”

 

Dean’s gaze wandered between his brother and Cas with a horrified expression. “What do you mean? What-”

 

“Calm down” Cas interrupted, softly touching Dean’s knee “It’s probably nothing, I’ve just started experience things a little more like a human.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows were so high up they might as well have joined his hairline “Oh, so you think I should calm down?” He stood up, took a step, turned around and sat down again, unable to decide just what to do. “You’re turning into a human? And it didn’t come to mind to  _ tell  _ us, oh, I don’t know  _ before  _ we went on a hunt?” He got up and went to the small fridge in the corner of the room, he opened it and grabbed one of the beers they had bought the day befor. “You, could have died Cas-” he choked on his words, tears burning in his eyes “-you almost did.” He turned and stared out the motel window.

 

Cas got up on his feet with some effort and limped his way over to Dean. “I’m okay, it’s okay.”

 

Dean turned standing nose to nose with Cas. “How can you say that? How can you be sure?” The anger was almost gone from his voice and the proximity of the angel made totally different feelings flow.

 

“I’m still an angel, I can fly, I have my powers.” He flicked his wrist making Sam’s so neatly made bed a total mess.    
  
“Oh, come on!” Sam exclaimed and immediately got up to make the bed again.

 

Dean and Cas smiled at the commotion and then at each other. Dean’s eyes glided along the angel’s nose and down to his lips.  _  He’s so close i could kiss him  _ Dean thought  _ Oh, god I want to kiss him!  _ He felt his heartbeat increase its rhythm, a quick glance at Cas showed him that he was looking at Dean’s lips as well, his tongue quickly ran across his pale pink lips.  _ Oh, holy shit, it’s going to happen, he...oh he likes me...he likes me like THAT,  _  the corner of Dean’s lips twitched into a smile and he closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss the angel. 

 

A loud noise broke the mood and they both jerked away from each other to face the sound.  Sam stood frozen in mid step, silently cursing his clumsiness. While trying to sneak out unnoticed he had accidentally knocked over the chair his jacket had been hanged over. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've come this far, no it's only one thing left to do! Leave your comment and kudos ;) Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos, it is highly appreciated! Love - Z


End file.
